Express the decimal as a percent. $0.397$
Solution: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.397 = \dfrac{39.7}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.397} = 39.7\%$ $39.7$ per hundred = $39.7$ per cent = $39.7$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.